El final
by AzCevFan
Summary: Así continuó la historia de Onur y Sehrazat luego del final. Simplemente quise darle un final un poco más íntimo y un cierre definitivo. Espero que les guste!


**Bienvenidos al final que yo imaginé para la gran historia de "Las Mil y una Noches". Lo escribí porque me quedé con ganas de ver que había pasado justo después de ese agradable y emotivo final real de la historia. Obviamente contiene escenas propias de gente adulta, así que estén prevenidos. Espero que disfruten y que me lo dejen saber por mensaje!**

**El final**

Sehrazat tomó de la mano a Onur y salieron sin mirar atrás. Ella no se sentía para nada culpable porque había hecho lo que le dictaba su corazón. Lo único que la entristecía era haber dejado plantado y en ridículo a un hombre que no lo merecía, pero estaba segura de que, en el fondo, él la entendía.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la residencia, él la miró y ella sonrió con emoción. No habían intercambiado palabra, pero eso no era necesario. Hacía mucho tiempo, a pesar de todas las dificultades, que ellos no necesitaban hablar para entenderse y sobre todo en el último tiempo, hablar les había complicado la vida…

Kaan se quedó mirándolos con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras y Nylufer lanzó una risita de satisfacción.

-¿Vamos a casa? - preguntó Onur.

-¡Sí! - dijeron los niños a coro y Sehrazat asintió.

Onur abrió el auto y los niños se acomodaron en el asiento trasero. Vio que Sehrazat abría la puerta y dejaba caer el arreglo que tenía en el cabello antes de subirse. Cerró su puerta, solícito y giró por delante del auto para sentarse tras el volante.

Sehrazat lo miró de costado, era como si no quisiese moverse demasiado por miedo a que el encanto se rompiera.

Onur arrancó el auto y cuando comenzaron a moverse, ella respiró aliviada. Onur tomó su mano y besó sus dedos con suavidad. Seguían sin hablar.

El trayecto continuó en silencio y cuando Onur miró por el espejo retrovisor, asombrado de que sus hijos no hiciesen ningún comentario, sonrió complacido al verlos durmiendo atrás, abrazados y con una sonrisa en la cara.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión, Firdevs, que los vio llegar, salió a su encuentro y Onur le indicó que lo ayudara levantando a Kaan, mientras él se encargaba de Nylufer.

Sehrazat le sonrió con calidez cuando la mujer tomó con cuidado al niño y la miró con emoción.

-Sehrazat… -le dijo y Sehrazat asintió agradecida.

Onur regresó cuando ella terminaba de bajarse del auto y miraba su casa con algo de nostalgia.

-¿Entramos? - le preguntó Onur y cuando ella asintió, él vio algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sí…- dijo solo ella y tomó su mano.

Onur la condujo con suavidad por la casa y subieron con sus dedos entrelazados la escalera.

Al llegar arriba, pasaron por la habitación de los niños y los observaron sonrientes descansando.

Cuando entraron a la habitación y luego de cerrar la puerta, Sehrazat se retrajo un poco y él la miró a los ojos.

-¿Te arrepientes? - le preguntó.

-No podría… este es mi lugar…- le dijo y él la estrechó entre sus brazos y hundió su nariz en su cuello, como adoraba hacer.

-Me alegra…- dijo él y ella sonrió.

Onur se perdió en sus ojos y deslizó una mano hacia su cabello, dejándolo caer en suaves ondas, liberándolo, como a él le gustaba.

-Lo has cortado… me encanta…- dijo él y ella sonrió con dulzura.

-Necesitaba un cambio… -dijo ella y él besó su frente.

Él se inclinó hacia delante y besó su hombro, la hizo estremecerse y dejó sus labios allí, maravillado de poder volver a disfrutar su piel.

Sus manos se deslizaron a su espalda y bajó el cierre de su vestido. Otro estremecimiento y cuando la miró, sus bocas se reunieron en un beso intenso, cargado de deseo y necesidad…

Ella luchó para quitarle el saco y luego con los botones de su camisa mientras su vestido caía hacia abajo y las manos de él acariciaban su cuerpo con una lentitud casi tortuosa.

Sehrazat interrumpió el beso con un suspiro y él no pudo evitar acariciarla con su mirada, hasta que sus ojos volvieron a perderse en los de ella…

-Te necesito, mi amor…- le dijo él en voz baja.

-Lo sé… no creo que más de lo que yo te necesito a ti, pero creo que debemos decirnos algunas cosas.

-Te escucho…

-Hemos pasado tanto, Onur…

-Y sin embargo yo siento que te amo cada día más…

-Es cierto, yo también… pero quiero que estemos de acuerdo…

-Lo estamos… por eso estamos aquí… juntos…- dijo él.

-Bien… sí… pero…

-Sehrazat…- dijo y dejó caer sus pantalones y boxers, lo único que le quedaba puesto y la apretó suavemente entre sus brazos- empecemos de cero…

-Creí que lo hacíamos… sólo quiero pedirte que me perdones por todas las veces en que no confié en ti… en que te maltraté solo por aquella noche negra y los recuerdos amargos que me ha dejado…

-No tienes que pedirme disculpas, siento que me heriste, pero el amor que tenemos en más importante…

-Así es…- dijo ella y lo abrazó, buscando su calor.

-Y… ya que estamos "desnudando nuestros sentimientos" …- dijo él y ella sonrió- tengo que confesarte que mi vida fue un completo desastre desde que te fuiste…

-Onur…

-En serio… esto no es para ponerte celosa… pero quería quitarte de mi cabeza… no podía, no pude… porque seguía buscándote en todas las mujeres con las que estuve, y aunque lograra olvidarte durante un par de segundos, tú nunca abandonaste mi corazón, Sehrazat... esa es la verdad…

-Bueno, digamos que yo estuve a punto de casarme con alguien más…

-Pero no lo hiciste…- dijo él y acarició su cara, mirando sus labios con deseo.

-No lo hice… - dijo ella y se mordió el labio, adivinando sus intenciones.

Onur capturó sus labios con vehemencia y la escuchó jadear placenteramente ante el roce de sus cuerpos. Estar así, piel contra piel había sido siempre una experiencia increíble para ambos, pero en este momento, sincerándose y prometiéndose empezar de cero con esa relación, tenía un significado totalmente diferente…

Sehrazat sintió que él la levantaba en sus brazos y la depositaba en la cama. Ella se incorporó y lo tomó de la cara. Onur no pudo esperar a reunirse con ella y volvió a besarla intensamente.

Sus cuerpos se confundieron en un abrazo y él no dejó de mirarla a los ojos mientras se sentía parte suya una vez más.

Cuando ambos hubieron saciado su necesidad física, se acostaron abrazados bajo las sábanas y Onur aspiró el aroma de su cabello.

-Creo que no puedo pedirle nada más a la vida…- dijo suavemente en su oído y Sehrazat rio suavemente.

-Pues… yo creo que sí…- dijo ella mirándolo con intención.

-¿Qué crees que querría más que estar contigo para siempre? - la desafió él.

-Quiero tener un hijo contigo… ya… - dijo y alzó las cejas divertida.

-¿Ahora mismo? - le preguntó él con una sonrisa.

-¿No quieres?

-Quiero… pero no uno solo… muchos… quiero llenar las habitaciones de esta casa con niños iguales a ti…

-Pero que tengan tus ojos…- dijo ella- aunque con uno me conformo…

-Bueno… ese podría ya estar en camino…- dijo y besó la punta de su nariz- porque, hasta donde sé no nos hemos cuidado…

-No… no lo hicimos…- sonrió con dulzura ella.

-¿De verdad estás preparada para otro bebé?

-Por supuesto… casi no puedo esperar…

-Te amo…- le dijo él y ella se incorporó y se colocó sobre él, rozándolo con su cuerpo.

-Mmmm…- jadeó ella al sentir que él le seguiría el ritmo- yo también te amo…

-¿Acaso quieres seguir con la práctica?

Sehrazat alzó las cejas y sonrió con complicidad para después besarlo y hacerlo olvidar de todo lo que tenía en la cabeza…

* * *

Por supuesto, un par de meses después se dieron cuenta de que esa intensa noche tuvo las consecuencias que deseaban y los mellizos Aydin y Aysel ya estaban en camino.

¿Cómo siguió todo? Por supuesto que fueron una familia muy feliz. El carácter de ambos los hacía tener, de vez en cuando, alguna discusión que luego terminaba en forma apasionada, porque así eran ellos.

Pero no volvieron a separarse, no pudieron ni quisieron hacerlo y vivieron felices y juntos el resto de sus vidas…

Con motivo del nacimiento de los mellizos, se reencontraron con Bennu y Kerem, que también esperaban un hijo y que nació dos meses después. Las dos parejas tuvieron una charla en la que se sinceraron y prometieron que las cuentas ya estaban saldadas y que lo más importante era el cariño y la amistad.

Y así fue como todo se acomodó en sus vidas, porque lo más importante siempre había existido, un intenso amor a prueba de todo…

**Bueno, hasta aquí llegamos, espero que les haya complacido esta continuación del final. Nos vemos en la próxima historia. **


End file.
